Amor en las buenas y en las malas
by julieta.black
Summary: Jacob se imprima de una humana común y corriente, llena de sorpresas y un tanto complicada.  La vida no es siempre color de rosa y Jacob esta a punto de vivirlo en
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son de SM

La historia es mía

Prologo

Cada día que pasaba yo estaba sumergido más en la desesperación, el "GRAN" día de la boda estaba cada vez mas cerca, así como también el final de mis esperanzas y sueños o eso era lo que yo creía.

Aun no comprendo como mi dulce Bella puede preferir pasar el resto de la eternidad junto a ese ser sin vida, frío como el hielo, y desaprovechar la oportunidad de vivir el día a día, sentir que el tiempo pasa y no en vano, quizás formar una familia, ver crecer a tus hijos, conocer a tus nietos, cambiar y envejecer junto a la persona que amas.

Jure que lucharía por ella hasta que su corazón dejase de latir pero no se si seré capaz de soportar verla entrar vestida de novia para ser recibida por otro que no sea yo, quizás lo mejor es irme de una buena vez para tratar de olvidarla y lograr sanar mi corazón, podría viajar por el mundo, en alguna parte debe estar aquella persona ideal para mi, aquella que me enseñe lo que es amar y ser amado, aquella que logre unir mi corazón para que vuelva a latir y solo por ella.

Miro la por la ventana de mi hogar y me doy cuenta que la vida continua, solo soy yo el que desea congelar el tiempo para poder evitar lo inevitable, se que me he comportado como un maldito perro con todos los que me rodean, con mis amigos, mi familia, con el mundo entero, en fin este soy yo y no lo puedo evitar. Mi pobre padre es el que se lleva la peor parte solo por el echo de vivir en la misma casa, ha visto como con el pasar de los días mi vida se va acabando, y es el mismo quien me sugerido que salga pero no por aquí cerca, sino lejos para poder despejar mi mente, conocer nuevos lugares, personas, costumbres, pero se que en el fondo él lo único que espera es que logre olvidar a Bella mi Dulce Bella y vuelva a ser el Jake de antes.

La verdad es que ya no me soporto ni yo, y eso creo es mucho decir, así que acepto la propuesta de mi padre y decido irme de mi querida reserva, claro que me no iré tan lejos, dicen por ahí que la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde y yo estoy aferrada a ella con uñas y dientes, al más mínimo error de ese asqueroso chupasangre juro por la memoria de mi madre que lo mato, si es que a un muerto se lo puede matar.

Díganme si les parece o no esta historia, llevo dándole vueltas en mi cabecita mil rato.

Me avisan si sigo escribiendo o si mejor me dedico solo a leer =D

Oxoxox


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son de SM

La historia es mía

Capitulo Uno

Jacob

Se que dije que me iría de la reserva para tratar de superar este amor que me mata por dentro y ya han pasado cinco meses desde mi partida, actualmente vivo Port Angeles, donde arriendo un pequeño cuarto para vivir, trabajo durante todas las noches en un bar para poder solventar mis gastos, el sueldo no es muy bueno pero gracias a las propinas tengo dinero suficiente para poder mantenerme y darme uno que otro lujo, sobre todo ahora que necesito andar más vestido, acá la vida es totalmente diferente las chicas son mucho más osadas, todas las noche tengo al menos un par de propuestas para una cita, a veces son chicas muy guapas y mis compañeros de trabajo no pueden creer que sea capaz de rechazarlas, cada día miro a miles de mujeres y aun no llega la bendita imprimación, no se si estar contento o triste por esto, creo que mi destino es no encontrarla nunca y así poder luchar por el amor de mi Bella.

Por mucho que trate de no acercarme a Forks no lo consigo al menos cada dos días tengo que recorrer los bosques para ver como siguen en la Push y como esta ella mi ángel.

Durante este tiempo la imprimación llego a los hermanos Clearwater, Leah esta con John un doctor que trabaja en Forks, se conocieron una noche en que toda la manada vino a visitarme, desde ese momento no se han separado más, a mi amiga el humor le cambio en 180 grados sigue siendo igual de sarcástica pero menos venenosa, la sonrisa no se la quitan con nada, para Seth la cosa fue igual de inesperada Karina es una Quileute que vivió hasta hace dos años en la Push y se fue para cuidar a su abuela enferma ahora que volvió entro a estudiar en el instituto de la reserva, es ahí donde conoció a los chicos y donde vio por primera vez a Seth, tanto John como Karina ya saben nuestro secreto, lo que somos y en el mundo mágico en el cual nos movemos.

Bella sigue con los preparativos para su boda, para mi alegría se lo esta tomando con calma, hace un par de semanas la encontré en Port Angeles andaba con la duende de compras, algo raro en ella, casi no conversamos y todo por culpa de Alice, desde ese día ella me llama cada cierto tiempo para saber como estoy.

Este fin de semana no tengo que trabajar por lo cual me voy a la push para visitar a mi padre y a mis amigos. La mitad de este pueblo no para de hablar de la nueva residente del lugar, una chica de nuestra edad que fue enviada por su padre a vivir acá como un castigo por su rebeldía, los chicos no se quedan atrás y no paran de hablar de ella, a mi la verdad no me interesa saber que pasa con esta chica, pero como me resulta gracioso escuchar las idioteces que hace dejo que me cuenten, es compañera de los chico en el instituto, y por lo que me cuentas es realmente desadaptada, no va a clases y cuando va llega tarde, y solo se sienta a rayar su cuaderno o a dormir, cuando se aburre se sale de clase y no le da explicaciones a nadie, las chicas han tratado de integrarla pero ella no conversa, de echo es como si mirara a todos con desprecio, vive sola en una casa construida especialmente para ella, cercana a la playa y lejana del resto de las viviendas, problemas de dinero definitivamente no tiene, su automóvil es un BMW descapotable de color negro, Sue trabaja para ella es la encargada de mantener la casa en orden y hacer la comida ademas de vigilarla para que no se meta en problemas. Lo que se sabe de ella es que vivía en Los Angeles con su padre y su hermano ambos hombres muy reconocido en la industria de las telecomunicaciones, el resto son solo teorías del porque de su castigo y exilio en este lugar, estos chismes van desde, que era la amante de un importante político, se dedicaba a la venta de drogas, es alcohólica y drogadicta , fue abusada sexualmente por alguien cercano a su familia, es lesbiana y avergüenza el buen nombre de su familia, en fin cada persona tiene su propia teoría, lo cierto es que ella ahora la atracción de este pequeño pueblo y eso parece no importarle.

Para mi gran sorpresa mientras yo conversaba con el resto de la manada llego Bella a visitarme, me contó que gracias a Charlie se entero que yo estaba en la reserva y no espero un minuto más y vino a buscarme, mi corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora desde que la vi bajarse de su camioneta y correr torpemente para saludarme, como es lógico tuve que sostenerla para evitar que cayera al suelo al enredarse con sus propias piernas, me pidió que fuéramos a conversar mientras caminábamos por la playa, en un comienzo todo fue confuso, no entendía absolutamente nada de los que me decía, por un lado ama a Edward pero se siente confundida y asustada con lo que significa dar el siguiente paso en su relación, es por esto que se estaba tomando con tanta calma los preparativos de su matrimonio, con Charlie las cosas están mejor que nunca y le parte el alma pensar que pronto no lo podrá ver más, lo que me llamo más la atención de todo este parloteo fue la parte donde estaba incluido yo, me contó que desde mi partida me extraña demasiado y se culpa de nuestro alejamiento, esto la llevo cuestionarse lo que realmente siente por mi, durante todo este tiempo fue solo un monologo de parte de ella yo sabia cuales eran mis sentimiento pero necesitabas escuchar cuales eran los suyos, hasta que finalmente luego de una batalla interna de cuestionamientos mi ángel reconoció que estaba confundida y no sabia a quien realmente amaba si a Edward o a mi, en ese momento me quede congelado , lo que tanto soñé por fin se esta haciendo realidad, si esperar más tome a Bella por la cintura y la bese con toda la pasión que tenia guardada y fui correspondido de la misma forma, el momento fue mágico para ambos hasta que el ruido ensordecedor nos distrajo, la loca recién llegada escucha música a todo volumen y cantaba o chillaba mejor dicho a todo pulmón. Esta mujercita me estaba empezando a molestar sin todavía conocerla, Bella se dio cuenta de la hora y decidió irse ya que pronto el chupasangre la ira a visitar y por razones lógicas de "olores" ella tenia que ducharse antes de su llegada para así evitar tener problemas, nos despedimos con un tierno besa y con la promesa de vernos dentro de los próximos días cuando la sangujuela se fuera de caza.

Llegue a la casa de mi padre tan feliz que ni la presencia de Paul junto Rachel mi hermana me molesto, luego de comer, salimos con los chicos a la playa para hacer una fogata, conversar y beber un par de cervezas, en eso estábamos todos reunidos riéndonos de los malos chistes de Quil y Embry cuando llego Sue para pedirle ayuda a John , resulto ser que la nueva que a todo esto se llama Michelle tuvo un pequeño accidente y está con un brazo herido, John y Leah se fueron a ver que pasaba y como no era nada de gravedad decidieron invitarla a compartir con nosotros, ella en un principio se negó pero luego de tantas insistencia por parte de la pareja decidió aceptar la propuesta, y es aquí donde todo comienza , en el preciso momento en que la vi mi vida dejo de estar atada a esta tierra desde ahora en adelante mi vida entera estaría dedica a ella, la dichosa imprimación había llegado en el momento menos adecuado, cuando por fin creí tener algún tipo de esperanza con Bella, entraba en el juego esta mujer desconocida que cambio todos mis planes.

Si alguien quiere dejar un reviews no me enojo :D

oxox


End file.
